


Some Tender Ghoulbois

by QueerDumpsterQueen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Free Day + Day 4, M/M, Shyan Week 2020, shyanweek2k20, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerDumpsterQueen/pseuds/QueerDumpsterQueen
Summary: Shyan fluff fanart and a plotless poem of sorts
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	Some Tender Ghoulbois

_Sometimes, between the sass and the playful fighting, you can see it_

_In the way Shane looks at Ryan, listening intently, hand resting over an adoring smile_

_In the way, when Ryan tells a joke, his eyes always seem to find Shane, to see that his grin is reflected back_

_In the way the two gravitate together, wanting entrance into each other's space, seeking to be closer_

_In the space between you can see it, ever-present_

_A special tenderness shared by two_


End file.
